I don't want to miss a thing
by WhipItGoode
Summary: Katara gets the job a bringing a drunk Zuko home but Zuko seems to slip a few things why he's drunk... It's a story about the amazing uses of singing too. ZUTARA. I don't own avatar still but oh how I wish I did
1. Chapter 1 I don't want to miss a thing

Katara, Toph, Aang, Sokka, Suki and a drunk Zuko sat around the round table

Katara, Toph, Aang, Sokka, Suki and a drunk Zuko sat around the round table. Well at least Katara, Toph, Aang, Sokka and Suki were sitting down Zuko was more of lying down underneath the table singing 'Who let the dog's out' out of tune. Toph covered her ears and put her head on the table in distress almost knocking over her cocktail.

"Who on earth allowed Zuko to drink in the first place!?" she almost shouted. Aang looked underneath the table and gave a face that signaled Zuko wasn't looking that good.

"Guys I think we should get Zuko of the floor" said Aang still looking as if he had just been inside a mental institute. Katara laughed and rested her head in her hands.

"Just leave him be Aang, he'll be alright. What harm can he do anyway?" said Katara. Aang made an even more worried face.

"He can peep up your skirt that what he can do" Aang said ironically. Katara took action immediately and squealed and held her skirt down with her hands. She heard Zuko laugh disorderly and she kicked him in the shoulder.

"I seh Plondon, I seh Crance, I seh K'taree's undaprants!" said Zuko still laughing. Katara started to kick Zuko uncontrollably but Zuko kept on laughing (though it sounded more like a wolf howling).

"Don't worry about it Katara he'll have forgotten by morning" said Suki who was leaning on Sokka's shoulder looking quite tired.

"Speaking of morning it's already quarter past one" said Sokka looking at the watch Katara had given to him last Christmas. Toph yawned telling everyone that it was probably time to go home.

"Toph can come with Suki and I. Aang you are going home by yourself in a cab and Zuko-

Sokka looked at Zuko who was now drooling on the floor singing 'I'm a little teapot'.

"You better take Zuko back to his apartment Katara" said Sokka finally. Katara glared at her brother furiously.

"Me!? Why me?! Can't he take a cab or something?!" retorted Katara angrily. Sokka shook his head a smiled.

"Because you and I are the only ones that can drive since we didn't drink anything, unlike someone on the floor here and do you really think Zuko can even talk to somebody properly at his state?" explained Sokka. Katara folded her arms and frowned at her brother.

"Fine" said Katara grumpily. Sokka smiled and then looked around at everybody.

"Okay well that's settled so we'll be seeing you guys later" said Sokka standing up to his feet while Suki helped Toph up and started to lead her to the door. Sokka followed them and exited the bar leaving just Aang, Katara and the Zuko lying on the floor. Aang put his hands in his pockets and smiled at Katara who smiled back politely.

"Well cya then Katara" said Aang and soon there we're two. Katara looked under the table and Zuko who was now on his back closing his eyes and crossing beat boxing with singing at the same time. Katara didn't know which was worst a drunk Zuko or his singing.

"I'm bwingin smexy bak! Dos mamas bows don nah ow to ack!"

Katara pulled Zuko up to his feet and wrapped an arm around his shoulders so he wouldn't fall down again.

"Okay Zuko let's get you home shall we?" said Katara. Zuko nodded and Katara started to get out of the bar without bumping any people.

"Yes Mama" said Zuko obediently. Katara looked at Zuko confused. Mama? Zuko was drunk enough to think she was his mother. Katara wondered about Zuko's mother for awhile as they exited the building. He never spoke about her much and now he was calling her his mother.

"You must be really drunk Zuko" muttered Katara softly and dragged Zuko across the city pathway.

Luckily Katara had parked her Porches close to the place where they celebrated. She opened the car for Zuko and pointed inside the car.

"Get inside and sit down Zuko" she said nicely and Zuko obeyed her saying softly another 'Yes Mama' before entering the car and almost obeying her orders but instead of sitting he lay down on the floor of the car.

"Okay you can lie down but just don't dribble please" she said and made her way to the driver's seat. _He better not dribble_ that Katara and started to warm up the engine of the car. Zuko's apartment wasn't that far so that was good. She looked back at Zuko who was staring at the ceiling of the car as if he was lost in thought. _The sooner he get's home the better._

As Katara drove she started to think about Zuko's mother again. Did she look a bit like Zuko's mother was that why he thought she was his deceased mother? _Katara you're wearing a blue tank top and a black mini skirt I don't think Zuko's mum would've dressed like that._ So then it probably because Zuko was down right drunk at the moment then. But maybe it could've been her face. Her face or maybe her long bushy brown hair might have been like Zuko's mother. Katara accepted that it could be the answer but in the end she dropped the topic. _I'm not going to finding out anyway so I might as well forget about it and Zuko is definitely drunk enough to even mistake Azula as his mother._ Katara shuddered at the thought of Zuko's sister. There were some people Katara knew that were just evil sometimes but Azula _was_ evil at anytime and anywhere. Katara was even surprised the girl had friends. Friends. Mai was one of Azula's friends and not only that Zuko's girlfriend. Katara couldn't seem to understand why Zuko and Mai were together or as a matter of fact why Zuko even liked her to Katara she was just a bit – plain. Not many emotions were in her and if there were she didn't tend to use them a lot and then look of her it was just depressing to Katara. It didn't seem like Zuko and Mai it seemed like Zuko and The Gothic Queen. Mai was alright but Katara really thought she could do with a counselor or something to give her a bit more emotion or maybe a beautician to give a bit more colour into her face.

"Dwaisy, dwaisy Gift moy ur answie do. I'm alf cwasies al for da dove of dew" sang Zuko in the background. Katara giggled. Maybe she should record all of this and then show it to everyone. Katara reached into her hand bag without taking her eyes of the street and got her mobile and then went to the video recording section the started to record Zuko lying on the ground.

da dove of dew" sang Zuko in the background. Katara giggled. Maybe she should record all of this and then show it to everyone. Katara reached into her hand bag without taking her eyes of the street and got her mobile and then went to the video recording section the started to record Zuko lying on the ground.

"E won be ah stwilish mwarige I cwant afword a cwarige but dew lok sweeeet up don dah seet of wha bihicle mwade fwor twooooo"

Katara laughed as he sang and hoped that the laughter wouldn't ruin video or Zuko's song (but Zuko's voice probably ruined it already). Zuko started to change the song.

"Don wana choose me ice. Do wana fwall ash sheep caush I mish ya K'twarah and I dwon't wanaa mish a shing"

Katara glance back and almost forgot to look where she was driving. Did she just hear was she thought she heard? _No he couldn't have possibly have said that._

"Cuash evn vehn I dweam of dew. Da sweetest dwem pud neda du. I'd steel mish ya K'twarah. Und I dwon wanna mish a shing"

_Did he say it again?_

Katara retraced the words he sang and felt a shiver up her spine. Was Zuko singing about her? They finally reached Zuko's apartment and Katara hauled him out of her car still recording what Zuko was doing on her mobile. When they came to his door she reached her hand into his pocket and found the key to the door.

It was dark in the room and the only light was from the moon. Katara didn't bother turning the light on but instead put Zuko on his messy couch and went to get him a drink of water. Zuko took the cup and began drink and Katara sat and down and stared at him. What was with Zuko? Why was he singing about her? Why was he calling her his mum? Question filled her head and she couldn't give any of them a absolutely 100 correct answer. Suddenly she heard the ring of the phone and she went to go pick it up.

"Zuko?"

Katara recognized the dull voice immediately.

"It's Katara. Zuko is completely drunk and I had to drive him home" said Katara.

"Oh"

Mai's voice seemed a bit sadder. Katara got another question from her mind. Was Mai a bit jealous?

"Okay well just tell Zuko I'll be coming in the morning" said Mai.

"Okay"

"Well bye"

"Bye"

Katara hung up automatically and sighed looking back at Zuko who was now using his glass as a telescope.

"Who waz dat?" asked Zuko.

"It was Mai. Your _girlfriend._ You know the one you love" Katara spelled out for the almost deranged Zuko. Zuko grunted and flung his head back.

"Not her"

Katara looked at Zuko curiously.

"But don't you love her?"

"I dwont dlove er. I dwove K'twarah?"

Katara stared with wonder. She had know idea what to say. Right now Zuko thought she was his mother and now he was telling her (well who he thought was his mother) that he loved her- Katara- his enemy then friend.

"Katara?" asked Katara blankly not knowing what to say. Zuko nodded.

"Yeh new noh da won I wash shinging abot" said Zuko. Katara came to realization. He had been singing about her in the car.

"She's pretty" said Katara not knowing what she should say to him.

"Shes beautiful" corrected Zuko looking at nothing. Katara blushed and was thankful that it was dark and he would be able to see. Zuko looked at her tiredly and yawned.

"I shink I vant to gwo to sheep now Mama" said Zuko. Katara yawned too. She was tired and it probably was close to quarter to two now.

"Okay" said Katara and she took the cup from him and put it on the coffee table. She helped Zuko up and entered the bedroom. She did all the things she thought a mum would do she tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the forehead and turned of the light. But Zuko didn't fall asleep yet so she decided to leave the room.

"Mama I can nit geht to sheep" said Zuko just before she was going to walk out the door of the bedroom. Katara froze and looked back.

"Can u sheep wit me Mama?" asked Zuko innocently and Katara thought for a moment. Well he thought she was his mother so he couldn't do her any harm, and in the morning she'll just wake up before he does and that will be it. She nodded at Zuko who just saw and her and smiled. Katara slowly walked to the other side of the double bed and slipped in under the covers. Katara felt awkward. At first she thought a mother sleeping with her son didn't seem weird at all but it wasn't a mother sleeping with her son so he could get to sleep. It was Katara sleeping in the same bed as Zuko. She remained stiff she lay down and Zuko wrapped his arms around her like and child would. She felt warm now. It was a nice feeling and Katara thought she would like it when she had a kid of her own and had to sleep with him or her. She closed her eyes and began to start to drift off but then Zuko started howling with laughter. Katara sat up quickly and looked at Zuko.

"What's wrong Zuko?" she asked quickly and Zuko sat up too.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" said Zuko still laughing. _Oh no he's speaking in full sentences that can't be good._

"B-but you were drunk!" stammered Katara. Zuko laughed.

"I _am_ drunk. I'm absolutely hammered" said Zuko.

"Then why did you say all those things?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't go into immediate spazz if I told you that way. Actually it was your brother's idea but I did make some of it"

"Sokka? Wait did you mean all those things?"

Zuko leaned in and kissed her softly then lay back down on the bed.

"Good night Katara" he said calmly but Katara wasn't going to give up that easily.

"But haven't you planned this? What are you going to say to Mai? 'Thanks it was great now see you later?'" asked Katara. Zuko didn't get back up to tell her but instead just smiled at her.

"Don't worry your brother and I planned it out" said Zuko. "Now go to bed". Katara slipped back into the bed obediently.

"Oh yeah you haven't given your answer yet" said Zuko.

"What answer?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Zuko. Katara suddenly felt her heart leap with warmth and joy and she said 'yes' before thinking about it.

"Good" said Zuko and they just lay there silent.

…until Zuko started to belt out-

"I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing"

And Katara started to join in.

"Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing"

**Author's Note:**

**I don't own Avatar or any of the awesome songs Zuko sang. **

**Song's used in order:**

**Sexy Back**

**Daisy**

**I don't want to miss a thing**

**If you saw 'In-progress' before you started reading or if you are about to scroll up and read it for yourself, that's because I'm not sure. This was originally going to be a one shot but I think it could be a full story. So you guys decide- One shot? Or a Story? The most votes by next week will make the final decision. I hoped you enjoyed!**

**Ephesians5.19**


	2. Chapter 2 Truth

Katara woke up by a suddenly thump

Katara woke up by a suddenly thump. She shot up and looked to what it was. She smiled as she saw the sight of an asleep Zuko fallen off the bed. Daylight shone through the windows and Katara checked what the time was on Zuko's clock on a bed side clock.

_Shoot._

11:00am

Katara jumped out of bed and brushed her hair with her fingers while rushing over to Zuko. She tried to haul him up but he wouldn't budge.

"Come on Zuko it's time to wake up okay?" she said in an annoying voice. Zuko grumbled and rolled over. _You're so much like Sokka!_ She pulled him up slowly cursing under her breath and then slapped Zuko harshly. Zuko reacted immediately.

"Ow! What was that for!?" he almost yelled.

"Get up" she ordered and started to make the bed. Zuko pulled her back and reeled her in to a soft kiss. Katara felt sparks all over her body and she found herself incredibly happy.

"Good morning" he said casually. Katara smiled shyly and then went back to putting the bed sheets and pillows to their rightful place. She jumped suddenly as she heard a knocking on the door.

"Who do you think that is?" asked Zuko who had gotten off the floor and started to tidy up his awful bed hair. Katara went berserk.

"Oh no it's Mai!"

She started to race outside the door and into the kitchen quickly getting a cup and filled it with water. Zuko walked out of the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Katara quickly put the cup on the coffee table and then pointed at the sofa.

"Quickly lie down pretend that you are exhausted or something!" she instructed whispering loud enough so he could hear her.

"Why?"

"Just do it and hurry!"

"Zuko are you in there?"

She speeded off to Zuko's apartment door and opened it up to see a impatient Mai looking like- well like how Mai always looked, depressing and unpleased. Mai saw her and then frowned disappointedly and Katara thought she could see a hint of anger

"Oh. It's you Katara. Why are you here?" she asked curiously. Katara said the first thing that came to the top of her head.

"Zuko really didn't look well last night so I decided to stay the night to make sure he was alright"

Mai gave one of those 'sure I believe you' looks at Katara and stepped inside and then looking around. Katara looked at what she was wearing. Black pants, red top with a black leather jacket on top. What on earth did Mai want to be- The Gothic Queen? She looked depressing enough already and she barely smiled either.

Mai walked over to the couch and saw Zuko lying down on the couch looking like he had the biggest hangover in the history of the world. Katara closed the door and went over to were Mai and Zuko were in time to see Zuko being kissed, looking quite reluctant. Mai turned back to Katara looking as if she just realized that she was there and then put her hand on her hips.

"Thanks you can go now I'll look after him now" she said. Katara walked silently to the door and left without a word. She remembered what happened the night before and then fast paced out of the building. She had a few things to do.

Tell Toph and Suki

Interrogate Sokka

Try to find out ways to explain to her Boss why she is very late to work

She exited the apartment and went to her car. She was in a rush today, a very big rush. Sitting in the drivers seat she got out her deep blue mobile and dialed Suki's number.

"Hello?"

"Suki its Katara"

"Where are you Katara the boss is furious! You're going to be in big trouble"

"I stayed at Zuko's last night"

"WHAT!?"

"Woah what's happening!?"

Katara could hear Toph's voice now on the phone to.

"She stayed at Zuko's place last night"

"WHAT ON EARTH!? Katara did you-

"No way!" she snapped quickly and started to warm up the car.

"Good! Why did you stay at Zuko's last night?"

"I'll explain later I need to ask Sokka something, it was apparently his and Zuko's plan"

"So are you and Zuko an item? Wait isn't Zuko with Mai?"

"Not too many questions. Yes he is"

"Be careful Katara men are awful creatures"

"Toph you haven't dated a guy before"

"Hey well at least it's safer that way unlike with you and Jet and Haru and-"

"Gee thanks"

"I'm just warning you Katara he might be trying to cheat on both you and Mai or something"

"I don't think so. And if Sokka is really apart of this then he wouldn't let Zuko do that to me"

"Good point and he knows how you felt after Jet and Haru and-"

"Toph you really don't have to remind me"

"I'm proud to be single"

"Katara?"

"What?"

Suki's voice was a worried caring voice this time.

"Do you love Zuko?"

The question hit Katara hard. She thought about it. Did she love Zuko?

"I'm not sure."

"You're not sure?"

"I have to think about it okay? But I know that when I was with Zuko it just felt so _right_. I knew he was dating Mai but it just felt like nothing ever before. Not like with-"

"Jet" said Toph

"and Haru" continued Suki

"and-"

"Yeah thanks guys you're really being supportive here"

"Sorry" they chimed together.

"But as I was saying, for the first time it was like something out of a fairytale. A dream come true or something like that"

"Wow. We could make this into a really soppy movie or story"

"Was it romantic?"

"He sang to me drunk to you call that romantic?"

"Very romantic compared to what Sokka does for me. Let me tell you that taking me to a monster truck rally show isn't that romantic at all"

"It isn't?"

"Very funny Toph. Umm Katara talk to us later okay the boss is giving us the evil eye"

"Okay I'll see you at work"

Katara hung up and started to drive to work. She worked at the hospital and she did feel a bit guilty for not coming to two whole shifts and leaving all those people in the burns section of the place. Healing and helping people were what Katara loved and did best of all. It was really sad to see all those people, adults and children alike who had been burned badly but forest fires, house fires and most upsetting of all the burns that had been done by abuse.

Katara drove into the staff car park smoothly parked her Porsche and then jumped out of the car and locking it before running into the hospital.

"You're late"

Katara winced and turned to her boss that was looking at her like they were ready to rip her into pieces and possibly eat them up and regurgitate her back out and the fact that her boss looked like an angry eagle anyway made it even more terrifying.

"What is the time Katara?" asked her boss. Katara looked at the hospital clock and felt her heart sink low.

"11:48 Mrs."

"And what time was your first shift today?"

"6:00am"

"Do you have any reason why you're absurdly late?"

"I was caring for an ill friend and I stayed over at their house for the night to make sure they were okay and then sort of lost track of time"

Well it was partially true.

"So as you 'sort of' lost track of time did you ever think of the consequences of your actions?"

"I couldn't I was asleep"

Katara suddenly turned blank white. She shouldn't have said that. Sokka always said she didn't think things through and now she knew what he meant. Her boss looked at her crossly thinking of what punishment she should get.

"Do you supposedly have your so called 'friend's number?"

Katara got out her mobile and dialed in Zuko's number. She had been through this case before with her boss but she thought it was going to be a bit better than last time since she wasn't late because her clean pair of underwear was still drying. Gran gran had been her witness that time. She handed the phone to her boss who glanced at the number.

"This is your friend's number?"

"Yes that's his number"

"So it's a 'he'"

Katara felt like she had fallen into a trap and watched as her boss hit the 'call' button. She crossed her fingers for luck and her boss started to talk.

"Hello I am Katara's boss and I am just wondering if you know why she is very late to work. Yes- and what illness did you have? A hangover how very appropriate. Well I suggest next time you don't drink so much. Goodbye and a good day to you"

Her boss hung up and handed the mobile back to Katara. Katara tried to figure out what her boss was thinking.

"Katara you will make up the missed to shifts by doing four shifts today. You may go now and I suggest you get out of the clothes you are wearing. Good bye"

Katara watched as her boss walked stiffly off and then rushed to the staff area to get her uniform to be interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing.

"Katara?"

"Zuko? Is that you?"

"The one and only. Was that your boss?"

"Yes"

"She scars me"

Katara tried not to laugh.

"She scares everyone"

"Are you in trouble?"

"No not really"

"Okay good I didn't want to get you in trouble"

"It's alright"

"Well I was just checking so bye"

"Bye"

"I love you"

Katara felt her heart thump in her chest as she heard the three words. She panicked. What was she supposed to say back? I love you too? But would she mean it? There was only one way to find out.

"I love you too Zuko"

Katara felt her heart leap and she started to wonder if she was saying the truth.

"I love you more" said Zuko and he hung up. Katara sighed and leaned on the wall nearby her. She was telling the truth.

**Author's Note:**

**I couldn't stop writing and now I'm going to have to do homework in a rush. **

**Yes it's a story there was only two votes for one shot. So here the chappy is. I hope you enjoyed.**

**R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3 I Can't Fight This Feeling

Katara sat with her legs crossed up on the surface of the small, round wooden table, her arms folded, eye brows knitted together, lip curved into a frown and her blue eyes staring directly and the door

Katara sat with her legs crossed up on the surface of the small, round wooden table with a metal bendy lamp in the middle, her arms folded, eye brows knitted together, lip curved into a frown and her blue eyes staring directly and the door. Growing impatient she quickly glanced at her sea blue watch.

23:29:56

Katara quickly shot her eyes back at the door.

_3…2…1…cue Sokka_

Keys from the other side jiggled as it unlocked the door and it opened revealing Sokka with Suki clinging on his arm.

"You're late" she said crankily. Sokka made a guilty look and Suki looked at him as if saying 'Oh you're in for it now'. Sokka then put on a questioning face raising his eyebrows.

"And who are you to determine what time I should arrive at home?" asked Sokka smartly. Katara grinned.

"Good answer"

There was a moment of awkward silence between the three and they all felt it. Suki unclipped herself from Sokka and stood straight.

"Well I better get going then" she said softly. Sokka and Suki exchanged a kiss and Suki bid Katara goodnight before leaving. Sokka entered the room and closed the door locking it afterwards. He leaned on the door with his arms folded as if trying to copy Katara's stance and she glared at him with a quick poke of the tongue. Sokka looked at his own 'Don't touch it, it's a collector's item' watch and looked back at Katara. He yawned tiredly.

"Well I'm getting pretty tired so I'm going to bed" he said as he slowly walked away. Katara leapt off the chair, ran to Sokka grabbed him by the ear and placed him on the chair. She turned on the lamp on the table and walked to the light switch to turn off the room light.

"Am I in trouble?" asked Sokka sarcastically in a baby voice. Katara frowned at him and Sokka grinned childishly.

"You know very well what you are in trouble for Mr. Set-me-up-with-Zuko" said Katara. Sokka laughed faintly.

"I know it worked though you didn't come home last night"

Katara felt a sudden pang of anger.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT? ARE YOU EVEN SURE ABOUT HIM? HOW DO YOU KNOW? ZUKO HATED US IN HIGHSCHOOL AND WE HATED HIM BACK! WE ONLY DID A TRUCE A FEW YEARS BEFORE AND YOU KNOW HE'S BETRAYED ME BEFORE!" she yelled frustrated. Katara was amazed at how she just let all of that out. Why was she feeling all that doubt now? She felt so right with Zuko before.

"Yeesh!" groaned Sokka, "I did it because he loves - he seriously loves you and I am sure about him because we got bored during one of our classes, started to fool around and I caught him writing your name all over his arm, but he did get a bit freaked when I told him he was writing it in permanent marker-"

"What?"

"Shush, shush, shush, don't interrupt I'm not finish yet. If that isn't enough I also found all these poems under his pillow when we were helping clean up his room and they were all about you – they were also really sweet too. I know Zuko and it's pretty hard not since we're roommates, we go to the same college and take almost the same classes. And Katara face it he's been our friend for six years" completed Sokka. Katara was taken aback by what Sokka had just told her. She looked into space, thoughts filling her mind and her heart pounding. Sokka saw that she was thinking and leaned back in his chair.

"It's okay just take it in slowly, I know it's a lot to bear – but you should have been there when Zuko was trying to get the permanent marker off his arm, it took hours" laughed Sokka. Katara slowly walked to the couch nearby quite zombie like and flopped down on it before smiling giddily.

"He really does love me" she giggled helplessly, Sokka joined in with the laughter.

"Love you? Katara he's completely obsessed about you he's made up songs about you and sang them in the shower, mind you he sings terribly and it's even worse when he gets the guitar and amplifier out" said Sokka. Katara continued giggling hysterically.

"You mean the guitar he can't even play?" she asked imagining Zuko with the guitar he bought that was supposed to be played by a rock star legend and singing awfully. Sokka nodded. Katara closed her eyes dreamily.

"It's scary the way he talks about you" said Sokka. Katara smiled.

"Well I find it romantic" she retorted.

"What? That's romantic? I can do so many more romantic things than that!"

Katara sat up and looked at her brother questioningly.

"So taking Suki to a Monster Truck Rally?" she asked. Sokka went into defensive mode.

"Hey they were giving out free love bears too!" he rebutted. Katara lay back down on the couch and sighed from being comforted by its soft velvet.

"Very romantic Sokka"

She closed her eyes – she was tired and it had been a long day for her.

"So…… am I free to go?" inquired Sokka. Katara raised a hand to dismiss him, not wanting to move from her comfortable position. She heard Sokka get up from the chair and leave the room. She yawned and started to wonder.

_He really does love me._

_**But how do you know? You thought Jet loved you too.**_

_But Sokka set me up and he wouldn't want to see me hurt again like before._

_**What if he's wrong?**_

_What if he's right?_

_**You can't know for certain Katara. You have to be careful.**_

_I will be. Besides he wrote poems about me, sung songs about me, wrote my name all over his arm – Sokka is right. He's crazy about me._

_**You never know Katara.**_

Katara shifted around as if trying to push the thoughts away.

_I said I loved him and I felt it was true._

_**You doubted it just a moment ago.**_

_That's because I just wasn't sure._

_**I thought when you love someone you are always sure.**_

_I felt it was true! I knew I loved him!_

_**But is it true now?**_

Katara's positive side of her mind was about to answer until she was suddenly interrupted by a vibrating feeling in her pocket followed by the Hello Kitty theme song. Katara had forgotten about her mobile in her skirt pocket. Wasting no time she rummaged through until she felt the familiar feeling of cold metal. Taking her phone out, she looked at the phone screen.

**Zuko ******** Calling**

Katara hit the 'answer button' and pressed the phone against her ear.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey it's Zuko"

"I noticed"

_Dope! Don't sound so mean to him!_

"Where you trying to get to sleep or something cause I'm sorry if I did" said Zuko worriedly.

"No! No! I was wide awake, so it's okay" she answered quickly.

_Liar._

I sigh of relief came from the other side of the phone.

"Good, good… Well I was just wondering" started of Zuko.

_Yes! Yes go on!_

"Yeah?"

"Well if you were um… well"

_Come on say it!_

Katara felt her heart leaping every second.

_Come on ask me out! Please!_

Katara hadn't been on a date for ages, not after she last broke up. A date just seemed like heaven to her. She could imagine it now – Zuko and herself at the beach sharing an ice-cream and Zuko helping get the ice-cream of her face…

"Well I was wondering if you were doing alright"

_Oh darn you men._

"Yeah I'm alright" said Katara trying not to sound angry with him.

"Oh good and I was also wondering if you were free this Saturday night?"

_Score!_

Then Katara remembered.

_I have that slumber party at Suki's on Saturday night and it's suppose to give Toph a break from her HSC exams!_

"I'm sorry but my Saturday night is filled already" she answered sadly.

"Oh okay" said Zuko but his voice didn't sound unhappy at all. "Well it that case grab a warm coat cause it's freezing out here and come out of the house".

Katara ran over to the front door window and looked through to see Zuko wrapped in a large red coat holding in one hand a mobile of his own and waving at her with the other. Shocked Katara waved back. Zuko then signaled her to come over and she immediately left the window grabbed a warm blue coat then hurried over to the door almost forgetting it was locked. Wishing she had magical powers so she could make the door unlock while trying to find the keys in her other pocket she felt excitement run all over her. Opening the door finally she raced outside to see Zuko.

"Hi" said Zuko. Katara laughed, she could hear him through the phone and with her own ears. Katara waved.

"Hi" she said back. They stood there for a while just standing there and smiling at each other.

"We better stop wasting our credit" pointed out Zuko. Katara laughed.

"Yeah we should" she retorted and hung up on the phone as he did the same. He walked forwards to her and held her. Zuko jerked his head to the street ahead of them.

"Come on" he urged. He pulled her along and she tried to keep up with him.

"Where are we going?!" she requested. They were now running.

"You'll see" responded Zuko almost too soft for her to hear him. He then laughed and for some reason Katara laughed with him. They ran across the streets laughing as dogs barked, lights from surrounding house turned on and sleepy people shouted. Zuko turned around reached out for her other hand and started to half spin around and run at the same time.

"What do you want?" asked Zuko.

"What?" said Katara confused.

"If you could have something right now what would you ask for?" insisted Zuko. Katara laughed louder.

"Anything?"

"Yeah!"

Katara thought for a while and the smiled widely as a thought came to her mind.

"I want you to sing for me" she replied. Zuko laughed.

"Well that's better than fruit tarts with rose petals on top. What do you want me to sing?"

"What you want to sing!"

Katara now had no idea where they were now. They had been running for quite a while and Katara was surprised that she didn't even feel tired.

"Um… okay –"

Zuko started to belt out.

"I can't fight this feeling any longer  
and yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
what started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
cause I feel so secure when were together  
you give my life direction  
you make everything so clear"

"Get a job!" shouted an angry neighbor nearby.

"That's what I keep trying to tell myself buddy!" returned Zuko making Katara laugh louder.

"And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
on a cold, dark winters night  
and I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

and I cant fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever"

Katara didn't know how but they started to dance on they street doing several twirls and steps.

"Cause I cant fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
and if I have to crawl upon the floor  
come crashing through your door  
baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running round in circles in my mind  
and it always seems that I'm following you, girl  
cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find"

Katara felt as if she was in a wonderful dream. Even if Zuko sang badly she was still feeling an unimaginable feeling inside of her growing and time ticked by.

"And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winters night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I cant fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
Its time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever

Cause I cant fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door"

Then Zuko reeled Katara in, his arm around her waist and let her lean back as they sang the last line together.

"Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore"

They joined in the perfect out of tuned harmony as Zuko leaned closer to Katara. Katara closed her eyes ready for the romantic. Until suddenly she heard the horn of a car honking and she opened her eyes to see bright lights. Zuko grabbed Katara and ran out of the way of the car. They both fell on the ground on the side of the road.

"WATCH THE ROAD YOU MORONS!" shouted an inflamed driver. Katara and Zuko both howled with laughter. Zuko got to his feet and helped Katara up. The only light was from the street lamps and the rest was dark.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" asked Katara.

"Nope"

Katara giggled helplessly. Zuko put his arm around her waist and they start walking trying to find her home. It took quite a while and they needed to run after a car to ask for directions but in the end they got back to an accustomed house that Katara remembered. They stood on the driveway of the house in silence.

"Do you think a car will run us over here?" asked Zuko sarcastically. Katara smiled as they turned towards each other. Zuko placed a hand on her cheek and Katara felt warmth come to her face. She lifted her hand and did the same but she forgot about the scar that resided on Zuko left part of his face. He flinched and Katara quickly removed her hand and stepped back.

"I'm sorry I forgot about it" she said quickly. Zuko looked down.

"It's okay" he said then looked up making a sad smile. Katara tried to smile back but it was to easy to see the guilt filled face behind the mask.

"I better go now"

"Yeah… okay…bye"

"Bye…"

Katara started too walked away towards the door.

_You idiot! You ruined the best moment!_

"Katara wait!" shouted Zuko. He sped towards her grabbed her by the waist lifted her up it the air, kissed her and spun her around. Katara felt so much as he spun her around. She wished she could always stay like this. He put her back down and smiled.

"Bye Katara. I love you" bid Zuko.

"Bye Zuko. I love you too"

Zuko raised a hand in goodbye and started to walk away. Katara watched him go and as he turned around and shouted out.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH THE PRETTIEST GIRL IN THE WHOLE WORLD!"

Katara laughed and he smiled back then turned around again to leave. Katara found that she had forgotten to lock the door before and opened the door straight away. She felt so happy. So joyful. So in love. She had a feeling inside of her that she couldn't explain - but she knew one thing. She couldn't fight this feeling anymore.

**Author's Note: Was it a nice ending?**

**Okay a bit of Math now.**

**Toph's got the HSC exams, Zuko and Sokka are in college so how old is Katara?**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've got so many assignments and all.**

**I hope Zuko wasn't to OC**

**I don't own the song 'I can't help this feeling anymore'**

**It's an awesome song but even though I'm soo awesome () I don't own it.**

**Please review. There's the little button bellow this that says submit review just click on 'GO' and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4 A Time for a Change

"Katara you've got yourself a hunk

"Katara you've got yourself a hunk!"

"I know!"

"Why can't all guys be like that?"

"I'm not that sure really maybe it's just guys"

"Yeah but you've got an awesome guy who's romantic and actually straight"

"You mean unlike that hot model artist you dated before?"

"Hey he never told me he was gay and so I never knew and started to date him, well dating for me, friends get together for him"

"Until you saw him with his boyfriend at the gay bar"

"It wasn't a gay bar"

"He had nice taste though. He gave me a really pretty green sash from last Christmas"

"Why do we keep in touch with him anyway?"

"He's our fashion designer and he's not that bad you're just upset because he broke your heart"

"He didn't break my heart and was he actually hot?"

"He was a hunk Toph dearest"

"Well I just liked the sound of his voice"

They all giggled remembering the girly voice of Toph's _friend_ when they found out he was gay.

"Katara if you break up with Zuko can I have him?"

"No way Suki! Besides you'll break Sokka's heart"

"Can you make him more romantic by the way?"

"Tried and failed sweetums, if you succeed you're the first to"

"Hold on Katara?"

"What?"

"Has Zuko broken up with Mai?"

Katara dropped the phone and it landed on her bed before falling to the ground. She had no idea. She didn't check with him. Had Zuko broken up with Mai? Or was he just trying to two-time her?

The worries entered her suddenly but stayed there as if they couldn't find an exit. She didn't want this be another 'Jet' situation. She was too happy to have her relationship smashed to pieces _again_.

"Uh-oh" cooed Toph distantly from the phone that lay on the carpet of her bedroom.

NEW SCENE

Zuko stood in front his bathroom mirror and stared at his reflection worriedly.

"Okay Zuko. Come on. You can do this. Mai I'm sorry it's not working out. I just don't love you. I don't think I ever did really. No offence but you're kind of hard to love and I love Katara Mizu. You know that girl from high school? I'm just so in love with her and compared to her you're just- OH COME ON ZUKO SHE'S GOING TO THROW THE KITCHEN KNIFE AT YOU!!"

Zuko smacked his forehead in distress.

"Let's do this Zuko. Come on! Mai it's not working out I'm sorry but it just isn't. I don't love you and I don't think I ever loved you romantically. It was really all Azula. You see I loved and still love Katara. That girl that helped me with my hanger over a few days ago. I've loved her since high school but Azula found out and she said that if I told anyone I loved Katara and if I didn't go out with you she would burn my room and tell our father that I was playing with fire, so I had to go out with you and seriously she had the match right about my superman comic books. So I went out with you. I actually enjoyed the time I had with you but I never loved you romantically and each time and had to kiss you I tried to imagine her face, Katara's face. So yeah. Don't take it personally it's me that's wrong not you. I'm sorry"

Zuko stared at himself showing no emotion.

"Zuko Mai will kill you if you break up with her and that won't help your relationship with Katara at all"

A clear ring of the door bell came to Zuko's ears. He sighed and rubbed his face.

"Come in!" he called out and walked out of the bathroom to see Mai who was coming into the room. She looked quite flushed and was dressed once again in black. Zuko wondered if she knew any other colors. Mai saw him and smiled before rushing towards him and giving him a kiss (Zuko didn't like it very much he preferred the warm caramel hands touching his cheeks and the soft lips rather than Mai's cold pale hands and hard rough lips)

"Hey you're sister Ty Lee and I are going out tonight do you want to come?" she asked. Zuko had the thought of spending the night with three girls and his sister as one of them. He'll pass.

"No thanks. I'm doing something with Sokka and Aang today anyway"

Mai looked upset when she heard the names of Sokka and Aang. She never really did like them. Ever since Zuko had been friends with them he was always less with her and more with them and that low class girl. _Katara_. The name rolled on her tongue like a foul tasting medication. She had helped Zuko with a hangover. That was _her_ job not that girl's. And what annoyed her most was the way Zuko looked at her. She had always wished that Zuko would look at her the way he looked at that girl, but he never did. She loved Zuko and even though she found that scar unattractive he was still worth it. She knew he didn't love her as much as she loved him. Sometimes she thought he didn't love her at all. But of course he did. Why else would he be her boyfriend? **(A/N Oh Mai you have no idea why he is your boyfriend) **Suddenly a thought came through her mind. Why was Katara overnight at Zuko's? Was Zuko cheating on her. Mai exterminated the though from her mind.

_No. She can't be. Zuko wouldn't do that to me would he?_

Searching for an answer Mai looked at Zuko in the eyes.

_No he wouldn't._

"Oh yeah Mai I need to tell you something"

Mai saw Zuko scratching his head.

_Oh no. Zuko if you have something to say to me say it now. _

"Yeah Zuko?"

"I- um…"

_Tell me Zuko. Look me straight into the eyes and tell me. If your going to break up with me just say it._

"Yeah Zuko? Go on I don't have all day?" she said quite cruelly.

Zuko hated the way she said that. This was exactly why he didn't love her.

"Um… I'm sorry but-"

No. Mai couldn't stand this. She couldn't let him do this to her. She couldn't lose her. She loved him. Why didn't he love her? Wait of course he loved her. Did he?

Quickly Mai sped forward put a hand on Zuko's shoulder and reached up to kiss him.

"Too late" she said and went straight out the door her eyes brimming with tears that she couldn't stop. No. She couldn't cry. She promised herself she would cry anymore. She quickly rushed out of the apartment building and back to her car to sob.

Zuko was all she had. All she wanted. It was her. It wasn't that she hadn't tried to change. She wanted to change for him. She wanted to. Mai lifted her face from her hands and looked forward into space. She _would_ change. She would change for him and then she'll win him from that girl. She was the problem and she would fix herself by herself and she'll show him who she can be. Mai got a mini mirror from her hand bag and looked at her puffy eyes and red nose. She calmed herself down a bit and then got out her wallet. It was time for some shopping and a different style too. She started her car and drove her car first to the nearby mall. She entered a clothing shop and looked around the place. It was filled with people but it wasn't full. She saw the different clothing and wondered how some people could wear things like this. There were brightly colored clothing every where and sashes or jackets as well. She didn't know what to pick since she hadn't worn many bright colors before but luckily a person that worked there saw he in her confusedness.

"Hi you need some help?"

Mai turned to see a woman slightly older than she was, her hair was brown and in high pigtails. She wore colors that were bright and looked as if she knew about style. Mai tried to smile sweetly.

"Yeah I'm trying to find something that suits me" she answered. The worker looked at Mai from head to toe to see what would look best on her.

"Wait her for a moment" said the employee and went off. Mai waited quite impatiently but the lady did come back eventually with a leather black jacket in her hand.

"How about this?" she asked. Mai quickly shook her head. Did she really seem that gothic? She didn't want black anymore.

"No I want something colorful. You see I'm trying to change" she explained. The worker smiled slyly.

"Ooooh I see! Is it for a Mister?"

Mai blushed and nodded. The worker laughed.

"Okay then come with me"

Mai followed her to an area of (not surprisingly) bright clothes of T-Shirts.

"Look around here and see if you find anything you like. I'll search this rack" said the lady. Mai nodded and started to search for something and to her surprise not once did she wish she was around black clothing. She in fact quite enjoyed it.

"My name is Kya by the way" said the worker. Mai nodded.

"I'm Mai"

"Nice name. It means beautiful you know?" said Kya. "So what does the Mister like?"

Mai thought for awhile and stopped searching. What did Zuko like? She thought about the girls Zuko would like. Immediately Katara entered her mind. Mai thought she was going to face the truth and deal with the fact that Katara was Zuko's type of girl. She began to remember what Katara usually wore.

"Something fun, not revealing but shows you're an interesting sort of person. Something that's bright and funky but tells them you have a limit and there's a price for you. Nothing to bright though"

Kya didn't answer and just went on searching the rack mumbling a few things as she went like 'No way' or 'Too awesome for words'. Mai looked at her own rack. She didn't like most of them but there were a few that she thought were nice. Most of them were really bright but they were interesting and new to Mai's eyes. When was the last time she hadn't worn black? Then Mai spotted 'it'. Most girls here will know what 'it' meant. Mai had found 'it' and the pleasure of finding 'it' too. And since most of the male population is just staring right at the screen going 'WHAT THE HECK IS 'IT'?' I'll tell them. 'It' was '_**it**_'. The perfect piece of clothing for a girl. It was exactly what they had been looking for and what they had dreamed off getting once they had found (well it isn't stealing it's just a creative way of paying for things) their parents credit card. The clothing was a T-Shirt. It was the prettiest thing Mai had ever seen before. The colour was a sunset orange and it seemed to have thin layer just collapsing over the other but what she made it was the sparkles that were on it and shiny metallic orange beads that hung on the end of each layer. Mai lifted it gently from the rack and stared. This was what she needed. She carefully ran her fingers over the material. It was SO SOFT!! Just beautiful!

"Found anything yet?" asked Kya and she turned around and looked at Mai who was caressing the shirt. Mai turned to Kya and smiled while Kya had a look on her face that said 'I'm proud of you'. Kya looked at what Mai was currently wearing right now and then back at the shirt. This was a real change for this girl. She must really love this guy to change like she was doing.

"You really love this guy don't you?" said Kya. Mai nodded back still smiling. Kya put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Well let's go find you some pants and the rest" said Kya.

The went around for ages finding clothing items one after the other, pants, jackets, skirts, stockings and all the other clothing items you could think of. Once they were done Kya led Mai into the dressing room and Mai tried on the clothing. They had gotten her skinny leg Denim jeans and orange high heels to match the shirt; her jacket was a brown with fur at the color and then belt was brown to match that jacket. Mai looked at herself proudly and then beckon Kya in to take a look at the clothing. Kya smiled at the sight.

"You look beautiful Mai" said Kya. Mai felt so flushed with the thoughts of how Zuko would look at her when she let him see her like this.

"Kya do you think you can help me find some make and some jewelry as well?" asked Mai. Kya smiled motherly.

"It would be my pleasure" she answered. "Your Mister is sure going to love this look on you". Kya disappeared from sight and Mai looked back at herself in the mirror. She loved it how Kya called Zuko her Mister. Zuko was her Mister and not Katara's. Her's.

"I'm going to be enough for you Zuko" she said to herself. "I promise you I'll be that girl that you wanted me to be"

But Mai didn't know that she couldn't be the girl Zuko wanted her to be. Zuko didn't want her to change he just wanted someone else.

**Author's Note: I wanted to put in this chapter because most Zutara fanfics really bash Mai and I don't want that in my fanfics. Mai I think is misunderstood by some Zutarians but she really does love Zuko.**

**I put the orange thing for the irony of when she said she hated the color orange and to show how much she wanted to change for Zuko.**

**About Kya. Don't worry this isn't going to have Yuri in it…I think… Well we'll see how it goes. **

**As for the 'Gay' talk in the beginning. I confess I'm a Yaoi fan and proud of it. **

**I'm thinking of drawing Mai (well what Mai would look in the world she's in) would look like in the clothes she got in this chapter. I'll post it on my DeviantArt account if I do.**

**Reviews are loved!  
**

**I don't own Avatar this is a fanfic but I own the characters that I have made for this fanfic.**

**I hope you enjoyed it all!**


End file.
